Meant For One Another
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: When their eyes meet, memories immediately filled her mind of how they got here in the first place. How they got to know each other over a heartbreak of a crush who never knew. How they became close friends through their work. How they dealt with their feelings, and how they were meant for each other.


**Happy Valentine's Day! This is a short Valentine's Day prompt about a rare pairing that wormed it's way into my heart after reading a story about them. Valentine's Day holds a special place in my heart, not because of the chocolates and romance supposed to go around, but because my parents got hitched on this sweet day. My parents mean the world to me and I couldn't ask for better parents than my own. Mom, Dad, I love you with all my heart and am sending all my love to you! Now excuse me, for I'm going to be busy. ENJOY! *starts to prepare for parents anniversary* **

**P.S. Yes, I know it's been a while since I wrote anything, but let me tell you that college plus being a lazy butt have possessed me these past few months. Updates may appear every now and then but I will try to get back into writing, so just please bear with me guys. **

**P.S.S. To all the people who find this story, I'm politely asking you to R&R, as it means so much to me when people express their interests in the stories I write and reading reviews really makes me happy on what people think with my stories. So please do review, or I will find you. **

**I do not own Black Clover, it belongs to TABATA Yuki.**

* * *

She couldn't help but stare from the doorway at him while sitting on the bed with his back turned towards her, yet she couldn't help but feel nervous at the sight of him. His black, silky smooth hair was resting on the nape of his neck in soft curls; a book in his hands laid long forgotten by its reader, his eyes instead staring out the window towards the moon. Surprisingly, the pesky wind spirit wasn't hovering around like she normally did around him; but she wasn't supposed to be anywhere near him on this special night.

Heart beating loudly in her chest, she quickly tried to calm herself down. _'Idiot, get a hold of yourself!' _She mentally chided herself, taking quiet steps towards the bed so he wouldn't notice her. However, her foot caught on a loose tile and caused her to stumble. She quickly regained her balance before she could even fall flat on her face and looked up right away, pink eyes connecting with gold ones.

The two had a silent stare-off, neither daring to break the silence in the still room. Meanwhile, memories started coming to woman the moment she gazed into those golden colored eyes, reminding her of why she was here to begin with.

She remembered when the two first meet, back when they were innocent, naïve kids; and how her first crush on his best friend kept her from noticing his bravery, his stubbornness, his bluntness and powerful magical skill despite being raised in an orphanage. It was only when her first crush got together with her cousin a few years later did she finally begin to notice the small details she never noticed before because of her own stupidity.

The two grew closer together since they often wound up together on missions, becoming a powerful team who were a force to be reckoned with when challenged. It was when they were working together that the two noticed different sides of their partner, she found out that he was a sore loser and when he pouted it looked so adorable that she kept teasing him about it whenever she could. He discovered that she didn't know how to cook after she ruined dinner despite it being a very simple recipe, he laughed for a good ten minutes until he almost passed out.

As time went on, the two discovered each others hobbies, fears, passions, pastimes, etc. Those discoveries made them grow closer together, close enough to the point of where they could tell what the other was thinking when they didn't even speak.

It was only when after waking up from sustaining serious wounds from a evil mage and finding out that he protected her and staid by her bedside while she slept, did she realize she loved him. After that, she couldn't help but admit that her stuttering and random blushes whenever she was around him led to him cornering her about her weird behavior. She immediately blurted out that she liked him, and made a mistake by kissing him, which she instantly regretted.

She deserved being pushed into a small table rather roughly from him for her small act, but for the next few weeks he avoided her like she was the plague. It hurt her that he kept his distance from her because of her actions, but she knew she had no one to blame but herself for causing him all that trouble.

But then, a few months later, he almost died. After going on a solo mission with no backup to face against a giant terrorist mage group, he sustained major injuries from the big battle. He was able to single-handedly defeat them before passing out when help arrived.

When she heard the news, she rushed over on her broomstick and nearly fell to her knees at the sight of his unmoving bandaged body lying in a bed surrounded by healers. She prayed to God for hours asking to not let him die, and she never leaving his side once except to shower or change. It was only until three weeks after the attack that he woke up, and he was immediately meet with a loud rant about how he was an idiot and shouldn't go off and take such risky missions that could kill him just because he was Vice-Capitan.

She never noticed as she talked that she was crying; nor was she aware of a bandaged hand touching her cheek until a pair of cold, and slightly chapped lips were pressing against her own. Shocked, she didn't even feel him pull away until he told that he couldn't deny his feelings any longer, and that he loved her since the first time they meet. The reason why he pushed her away after she kissed him was because he thought she saw his best friend in him.

She called him an idiot for thinking like that and said she loved him for himself, and that she had moved on since the day she found out he was dating. The two quickly became a couple after their declarations and waiting for him to heal up, much to no one's surprise when they got back to the Clover Kingdom.

_'Those memories,' _She thought, a warm smile spreading across her lips. _'I suppose they are a perfect thing to think about on this special night after all.'_

With a newfound confidence and a slight skip in her steps she crossed the bedroom, arms hiding behind her back as she sat down on the bed. The two faced each other from their opposite sides, not even making a move or speaking as a warm smile came to her lover's face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yuno." Noelle said, breaking the silence as she revealed her hands to be holding a small red box tied with a gold ribbon. Inside the box was an assortment of chocolate candies filled with strawberry and orange cream, Yuno's favorite sweets.

Eyes lighting up, Yuno took the box with his right hand, before showing in his left hand a silver box tied with a red and pink striped ribbon. The scent of chocolate and peanut butter wafted from the box and filled her nose with a wonderful smell as she happily accepted the gift.

To her surprise, the moment she grabbed the box, Yuno leaned forward and kissed her. Without missing a beat, Noelle kissed back immediately, her hands brushed through his soft curls while his fingers gently grasped her silver hair. Breaking apart, the two lovers hands entwined together, showcasing their matching rings which sparkled in the moonlight.

"Happy Valentines Day...Noelle."

* * *

**….wow, I was not expecting myself to actually finish this. To those who complain about my weird writing style, I was trying something different because I simply wanted to do so for this story. So don't come banging on my door saying that my writing style is bad because I was merely experimenting with different writing formats; and let it be known that I am prepared for anything you guys try to criticize me on. **

**Sorry if I sound like a grouch but it's midnight where I am at and I'm _really _sleep deprived right now. Anyway, please follow, favorite and review when you are done reading. Or else *takes out sword with evil glint in the eyes***

**Question Of The Story: What do you guys think of this pairing? Let me know!**

**-Lieutenant Myst**


End file.
